


The Death of a Bachelor

by starsette



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Zoro is a policeman, Zoro is not impressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsette/pseuds/starsette
Summary: Sanji is a world renown chef who is not unfamiliar with the ways of seduction. Sanji knows he can have any man or woman in the world that he wants, so why is this muscle head immune to him?Not like he gives a fuck, because he doesn't.Obviously.*inspired by Panic!at the Disco ~ The Death of a Bachelor*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not *sobs* own One Piece and I never will   
> Prompts are welcome! Thanks for reading <3

Sanji likes to fuck, enough said. 

Whether they’re male or female, it doesn’t matter to him as long as he’s in someone’s bed by the end of the night. Hell, with just one look at the blonde, can you really blame people for automatically falling into his arms?

Sanji Black is a man who carries himself like he’s on top of the world, and being a world renown chef is just a plus. With long legs that seem to drag on forever along with a firmly built torso and a killer smile to match, there’s really not a person alive who doesn’t want to get into his pants. But really, it’s his eyes that’s the Achilles heel for most people: a crystal blue with a certain twinkle that leaves most people swooning. And the fact that this world-renown chef is a smoker only adds the bad boy sex appeal Mr. Black has going on. 

But the absolute killer thing about him? 

He’s a complete gentleman.

No joke, this guy is a true chivalrous man with a suit to match - so you better believe he’ll smooth talk your ass into his bed, and by the end of the night you won’t even mind. But besides the killer sex that will sure to please, he’s even better with cooking. Sanji Black is known all around the world for his mouth watering French cuisine that’s almost always paired with wine straight from Italy. The Baratie, a restaurant that is co owned by both Sanji and his adoptive father is always booked solid for at least four months straight, so good luck getting a reservation. It’s well known that despite Sanji being a Sous Chef, its his foster father Zeff that’s really pulling the strings for the entire establishment. No one really knows their backstory since the old man likes to keep private, but rumour has it that Sanji and Zeff met on a world class cruise ship back in the day… but it sank after the bow was ruptured from an unknown source. Unfortunately, Zeff and Sanji were the only survivors, but the incident only brought the two closer because few years later Sanji was officially Zeff’s adoptive son. But, the two didn’t remain unscathed from the incident. After the bow of the ship broke out into flames, Sanji became trapped under two steel pillars, and as a result, Zeff lost one of his legs in order to save Sanji’s life. After that, the two were inseparable, and eventually created the Baratie together. It’s claimed by multiple sources that Sanji is originally from France, but not much is known about his early childhood.  
After placing at the top of his class in the International School of Arts, Sanji became one of the best chefs in the world at the young age of twenty-two. But what really baffles chefs around the world was Sanji’s flat out rejection to become the protégé of infamous chefs like Gordon Ramsey. Instead, Sanji continues to work at his restaurant with Zeff, which has only escalated in sales after his ‘official’ debut as a chef. 

Two years after graduating from the establishment, it’s not a surprise that Sanji was named one of the top Bachelor’s in the world at twenty-four, which has evidently left thousands of people pinning after him… 

BUT, to get to the point, like many other corny stories floating around the internet, this is a love story about a classy as fuck chef and a sexy moss ball that eventually (obviously) fall in love. 

… enter: an awkward marimo who doesn’t give two fucks about this infamous bachelor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE MESSAGES, KUDOS, AND HITS.   
> I am very overwhelmed with the positive results I'm getting from this story! Thank you so much for reading! I may have rushed this chapter, it's short, but I figured I'd post something quick because you guys are all wonderful.   
> If you have ideas, send me some prompts cause yass!   
> <3 much love 
> 
> \- I do not own One Piece and it's characters -

The sound of footsteps echoed through the alleyway as two male officers made their way down the cramped street. With both men standing over six feet tall, the two strolled confidently towards their destination, a creepy – according to Ace – old abandoned motel from the early 1980’s.

The officer on the left would have looked intimidating if it weren’t for the freckles that dusted heavily over his cheekbones. With a roguish smile to match the man’s already mischievous nature, Ace was one hell of a handful. His partner – Zoro let out an exasperated sigh as he elbowed his companion roughly.

“You do realize we’re supposed to be taking this _seriously_ right?” Zoro hissed as Ace let out a chuckle, crossing his well-muscled arms behind his dark wavy hair. When all Zoro got was silence in response, the green haired-male let out an irritated huff, causing his partner to smirk lightly.

Deciding to give Zoro a break from himself, Ace threw his arms around his grumpy partner. “Jeez, it’s a wonder a guy like you even gets laid, but I guess I can’t really blame the ladies for loving your physique,” Ace said with a laugh as he poked Zoro’s pecs. At this, Zoro rolled his eyes as he pulled Ace by the shirt, ears bright red as he dragged Ace down the street.

* * *

 

“But Zorooooooo, come onnn,” Ace said with a pout as he half crawled on Zoro’s back. “It’s been a long time since we’ve gone to the bar together and I don’t feel like going alone tonight.” With a single shift of Zoro’s back, Ace suddenly landed roughly on the ground, whining pitifully as he rolled over in defeat.

“I won’t forgive you for this, Zoro,” he cried out dramatically, plopping his face on the ground as Zoro walked away from him.

“What a party pooper,” Ace muttered, immediately straightening up as Marco Phoenix – his boss – walked towards him with a confused expression on his face.

“Is everything alright Mr. Portagas?” Marco asked carefully as Ace flushed with embarrassment. “Yes, yes- everything’s fine!” He stuttered. “I uh,” Ace said as he looked around nervously, missing the worried look on the Lieutenant’s face “was just talking with Zoro, butIhavetogonowsobye!” And with that, Ace scampered off, leaving a puzzled Marco behind.

Once Ace reached Zoro outside, he stopped dead in his tracks once he saw the look on his partner’s face.

“Soooo,” Zoro drawled. “Marco, huh?”

“Just shut the fuck up and get drinks with me, asshole.” 

* * *

 

“So,” Zoro began, “are we going to talk about Ma-

-no,” Ace interrupted, slamming his beer on the table. Seeing Zoro’s shocked expression, Ace let out a sigh. “I- just, not right now,” Ace muttered, cheeks reddening.

Zoro hummed in response, letting the comment slide.

Suddenly, a high pitched squeal rang through the bar as a scantily dressed blonde jumped up and down, holding a crumpled piece of paper to her well-bosomed chest. “I can’t believe he’s coming here!” She squealed, her group of friends practically salivating in response beside her. Amidst all of the excitement, Zoro looked at Ace with a puzzled expression as a red haired woman passed him a flyer.

“Hey Ace,” Zoro asked. “Who in the actual fuck is Sanji Black?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I was not expecting many people to like this story, so THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE KUDOS, COMMENTS AND HITS. It is keeping me extremely motivated to update an insane amount, this is the third time in three days that I've posted a new chapter (what is sleep?).  
> I dedicate this (much longer) chapter to every single person who's stopped to read my story and has been kind enough to leave me kudos, comments, and hits.  
> You guys make me feel like a million bucks! <3 
> 
> As a side note, if any of you are interested in editing or looking over my work, let me know! The chapters will come out much quicker if I have someone helping me look it over - I'm in crunch time right now for school, and I've been procrastinating enough this week. 
> 
> Yadda, yadda, I don't own One Piece.

“What do you mean you don’t know who Sanji Black is?!” Ace exclaimed, shock evident on his face. “He’s one of the best chefs in the world for fuck’s sake!” Ace shoved his flyer towards Zoro. “Not to mention the guy is one of the sexiest bachelors in the world,” Ace teased, tossing a wink at Zoro. Noticing Ace’s sly expression, Zoro grabbed the flyer out of Ace’s hands and gave him a glare, not bothering to look at the flyer.

“Well he sounds like a narcissistic prick to me,” Zoro remarked with annoyance. “Anyone with that much fame must be a pretentious dickhead.”

“But Zorooo,” Ace breathed lustfully, turning the picture towards the green-haired male. “Just take a look at that hot piece of ass.”

Unwilling to look away a second time, Zoro brought his eyes towards the flyer.

Well.

He had to admit, the cook _did_ have a certain appeal to him…

Flashing a toothy grin at the camera, Sanji stood proud as he held a large golden trophy in his hands. His beach blonde hair was slicked back, allowing the left side of his face to be completely covered by side bangs. It was obvious that the cook worked out – Zoro was pretty damn sure that chefs weren’t supposed to look like _that._ With layers of toned muscle that was obvious by the dip in his waist, especially apparent in the charcoal coloured suit Sanji was wearing, Zoro began to sweat slightly.

And…

Oh good lord – _his eyes_ , what the actual fuck? Were those contacts?! There was just no way someone’s eyes could be that blue!

Barely containing the moan that escaped his lips, Zoro bit the inside of his cheek in retaliation. There was no way in hell was he attracted to that damn chef.

Hell, Sanji probably wasn’t even gay or bi, given Zoro’s luck with men.

…what the hell was he even thinking?! With a shake of his head, Zoro placed the flyer flat on its back, tuning out Ace’s voice.

 

* * *

 

The sounds of eggs sizzling in pans and the aroma of steak and spices filled the busy kitchen as chefs prepared their dishes. Besides the frequent curses thrown at one another, the kitchen staff worked in perfect sync, the sounds of chopping and laughter adding to the comfortable atmosphere. For a Tuesday night, the kitchen was quite lively at the Baratie.

The chefs were practically jumping with joy after learning about the news of Sanji’s upcoming competition in Toronto.

The opponent Sanji will be facing is the son of a long time rival of Zeff’s – The Kriegs. After this competition, the long time battle will finally be over between the two adults.

“Oi, eggplant,” Zeff snapped. “What are you still doing here?” Wacking Sanji with his foot, Zeff huffed as he placed his hands on his hips, Sanji remaining unperturbed throughout the entire exchange.

“If you don’t hurry your sorry ass up you’ll miss your flight and then you’ll be the laughing stock of the Baratie.”

With a click of his tongue, Sanji stopped his cooking and looked towards his foster father. “Shitty old geezer, I’m not a kid anymore! I can do whatever the fuck I want. If I want to stay here and cook, then I will!”

Giving Sanji one last kick into his side, Zeff walked away muttering something about snot nosed brats.

 

Focusing his attention back on the now finished dish, Sanji let his shoulders relax as he let himself flow with the mood of the kitchen. It had been a long few weeks with his competition coming up. Naturally, the press wouldn’t leave him alone, and with the normal stress of his job as a chef left Sanji rather exhausted.

 As confident as Sanji might appear in the media, it was more or less a façade that he put on in order to stay high up in the cooking world. Everyone and their mother knew of this unwritten rule –  you can’t make it anywhere without a certain amount of confidence. Without it, you’ll go tumbling to the ground.

Now, normally Sanji wouldn’t be as nervous as he was for his competition in Toronto, but it was more than just a cook off to him.

He _really_ wanted to make Zeff proud.

Despite the fact that he and Zeff get along like cats and dogs, Sanji knows deep in his heart that Zeff loves him like a son, and he like a father, even though they would never admit it to each other.

Ever since the incident, Sanji has been incredibly grateful and has been indebted to him for the rest of his life.

Adding a mix of spices to a raw steak, Sanji let out a sigh. It wasn’t as if he was worried about his cooking skills for the competition – far from it. It was just… this feud between Zeff and the Krieg family has gone on long enough.

Although Sanji has a naturally competitive and stubborn personality, even he knows where the draw the line. Nevertheless, Sanji was interested in how much Gin – Don Krieg’s son – has grown. According to the shitty old geezer, it was up to the next generation to ‘pick up the pieces.’

Well, Sanji’s never been the one to back down from a competition.

 

 

* * *

 

_~ A week later – the day of the competition ~_

 

“What do you mean you aren’t coming?” Ace demanded through the phone. A familiar sigh echoed through the line, causing the freckled man to pout.

“I told you before, I have zero interest in watching that damn chef, especially on your flat screen TV.”

“But- “Ace began, only to be cut off by Luffy who immediately grabbed the phone from Ace’s hands

“ZORO!” Luffy hollered. “Come over and have some meat, captain’s orders!” Jumping off the couch Luffy turned back towards his brother and gave him a cheeky grin.

“He’ll be here in twenty minutes.”

 

* * *

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are now introducing the son of the infamous chef, Gin Krieg!” As the audience applauded, Zoro, Luffy, and Ace bunched together on the black leather couch.

For as long as Zoro could remember, he’s always been with the two quirky brothers. After his sister Kuina died when he was eight, Zoro met Luffy and Ace and the three have been inseparable ever since.

It was an awful time for Zoro and his adoptive father, Koshiro. Not even a year before, Koshiro’s wife passed away from the same disease that inevitably took his daughter away.

Koshiro hasn’t been the same since.

Before Zoro met the Monkey family, in order to take his rage out, Zoro became involved with street crime, often stealing from shops. However, this didn’t last long once Garp – Ace and Luffy’s grandfather – caught him stealing food from a convenience store.

Zoro can still remember the look on Koshiro’s face once he arrived at the police station. After that day Zoro decided he would never do anything to hurt his father again – slightly hating himself for disappointing Koshiro.

Garp ended up letting Zoro off with a warning after hearing about Kuina and his mother’s death, and ended up meeting Ace and Luffy on the same night.

Focusing his attention back on the TV, Zoro tensed with shock as the camera focused on Sanji. If it weren’t for Ace and Luffy at his side, Zoro was sure his jaw would have dropped because _fuck_ the chef was sexy.

With long legs that the flyer neglected to show, Zoro bit back a groan as the camera focused on the chef’s nicely toned ass.

Well, fuck him sideways, who needs sleep anyways after seeing a body like that?

 As the competition moved forward, Zoro found himself more focused on the blonde chef more than he probably should have been, and by judging Ace’s sly grin, the bastard knew it too. But Luffy, being so oblivious to any kind of arousal, remained blissfully unaware as drool ran down his mouth, attention focused entirely on the TV.

 

An hour passed, and the chefs were finally done their creations. At this point, Luffy was basically in a food coma – minus the food, and Ace took it upon himself to become the next top chef in the world due to a “sudden inspiration.” Zoro’s lips curled with disgust as an ungodly smell made its way towards the living room.

“You need to stick to your day job, Ace!” Zoro called out, laughing when Ace cussed him out.

Sitting on the couch alone – Luffy was on the ground practically licking at the screen – Zoro was desperately trying to avoid thinking about how good Sanji must be with his hands as he watched both chefs finish up their final touches.

Once the timer was up, Sanji flashed a bright smile towards the camera, looking thoroughly pleased with his Beef Wellington. Gin, on the other hand, looking fucking _pissed_. When the camera focused in on Krieg’s dish, Zoro immediately understood why.

The vegetable dish Gin created had burnt areas all around the edges, making the winner blatantly obvious, and by the pride smirk that was now on Sanji’s face, the blonde chef knew it too.

 

As the judges gave their final comments, Zoro was surprised to find himself giddy awaiting the results.

Why would he be happy for _him_? Sanji was just attractive, that’s all it was. Nothing more, nothing less.

With his eyes on the chef, Zoro’s heart did _not_ soften in any way as he watched Sanji walk towards the crowd and ruffle a young boy’s hair. Zoro ignored the thump in his chest as the blonde flashed another crowd pleasing smile towards the camera.

 

As the host announced Sanji’s name as the winner, the audience burst into a happy applause with smiles all around- until a deafening ring echoed through the TV’s speaker.

Too shocked for words, Zoro jumped out of his seat, trying to push down the panic that crawled up his chest.

On the ground, was an unconscious Sanji, blood soaking through his white pinstripe suit.

Before the live feed cut off, the camera focused on Gin – who had his fingers pulled around the trigger of a nine millimeter gun.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when I'll be updating again (it will be soon) but I can't keep posting every day because unfortunately my school essays won't write themselves. 
> 
> Thanks again for the support! 
> 
> P.S. It's like 4:53AM in the morning and I have no regrets


End file.
